High school years
by ohbabybabyxo
Summary: Deleted
1. School starts

**I got this idea from reading Senoir year by Ms cena RKO.This is a fanfiction about the superstars and divas in the 11th grade and how they have to deal with drama,lies,etc.Will they make it out alive or will enimies be made.**

**Chapter 1-School starts**

**"Dude I can't believe were in the 11th grade"randy orten exclamied to his best friend john cena**

**"Dude cam down"john told him with a chuckle**

**"I can't new school year means new babes"randy said while checking out a 10th grader**

**Before john could respond trish came up with her best friend lita**

**"Hiya guys how was your summer"trish asked sweetly**

**"Good and yours"randy asked nerously**

**"Truth was randy had a chrush on trish since grade school but she was always with someone.Everyone thought trish was a slut and bitch because of her history.Truth was she only acted like that when she with the popular group,out of the group she was the nicest person you could ever meet.Before trish could talk again her boyfriend chris jericho came up.**

**"Hey babe"he said with a kiss**

**"Hiya hun"she replieded with a soft smile**

**Trish had feelings for randy as much as she had feelings for chris.But if she wanted to stay popular she had to continue dating chris,because he was the most popular at river high**

**"So you want me to walk you to class"chris asked **

**"insted of talking to these losers"chris said looking at john and randy **

**Chris was the head player of the hockey team and john and randy were the head of the football team and both sports were rivals**

**"Heyy your the only loser here"john shouted**

**"Watch what you say,you dont know who your talking to"chris shouted back**

**"C'mon chris lets go"trish said not wanting to start anything**

**Once trish and chris left,lita spoke up**

**"You know shes still your guys friend,its just that...**

**"You don't have to say it lita we know the real reason shes dating him"john said leaving disqusted **

**"Lita..does trish love chris"randy asked quietly**

**"Honeslty i dunno randy"Lita replieded**


	2. Betrayal of a friend

**Chapter 2-History class and lunch**

**Lita walked to history class with randy and on the way they bumped into john flirting with gail kim.**

**"C'mon dude its time to go to our first class"Lita told him**

**"Hey I was just about to get a date with her"John protested**

**"Dude...C'mon"Randy said with a chuckle**

**Once they got into the history room,They saw trish and chris already there with candice&jeff,talking and laughing.When the 3 came up to them candice scoffed**

**"So trish are we on for saturday"Candice asked **

**"Wait whats saturday"Lita questioned**

**"Nothing...so trish are we on"candice asked again**

**"Ya sure"Trish replieded**

**"Coolio...C'mon babe lets go sit beside torrie and carlito**

**"Trish what on saturday"Lita questioned**

**"O nothing...just saturday candice is having a party that she invited me to and during the day she wanted me to go with her and pick up some party supplies like snacks,and then go get ready"Trish explained**

**"Trish..how could you forget saturday's my birthday we always hang out and eat some pizzia and watch marathons of charmed"Lita protested**

**"I'm sorry,but its for the hockey team...and chris wants me to go"trish protested**

**"O so you'll blow me off for bitches and asses..thanks trish,thanks alot,your a real best friend"Lita said before storming off**

**''Lita,lita please"Trish started**

**"Geez trish i really thought you were better then that"John said before joinng lita**

**Randy just looked at trish disgusted before leaving to join lita and john.**

**"Hey lia the 3 of us can hang out if you want"randy offered**

**"Thanks guys,you guys are real friends unlike someone"lita said**

**"Aw no problem"They repesonded**

**(A/N)(Sorry this chapter was short i will make it longer next time)**


	3. Lunch and afterschool

**Chapter 3-Lunch and afterschool**

**Trish was distracted from what happened in history class to eat let alone talk with chris.But chris didn't care he went on and on about how this party thing is gonna rock and how he cant thank candice enough for hosting the party.**

**"Do you think I was being to mean to lita before"trish blurted out**

**"Nooooo way babe"chris said with a resurring smile**

**"She was being a snooby bitch"He commented**

**"Ya i guess"trish said half convinced**

**Lita walked by hearing what trish had just said**

**"I cant believe her"Lita said to john and randy**

**"Dude why is trish being such a bitch"john asked randy**

**"I have no idea and why would I know"randy replieded**

**"Because your in love with her"lita commented **

**"Your her best friend"randy said**

**"So she loves you more"lita said starting an agurement**

**"Nu-huh"randy pleded**

**"Guys she loves you both the same...I think"john butted in**

**"Then why is she ditching us for her popular friends"lita and randy both asked**

**"Like who"john asked**

**"Candice,jeff,torrie,molly,carlito,melina..."Lita started**

**"Brooke,the miz,matt hardy,ashley...and chris"finshed randy**

**"And were the outcasts"John added**

**Ya they agreed**

**"I hate high school"Lita groned**

**"Well your about to hate it even more"randy said pointing to candice and torrie coming up to them**

**"Hey lita,john and huh randy right"Torrie said**

**"Ya"randy said cleary annoyed by them**

**Torrie just ignored him**

**"So lita we were wondering if you wanted to come to my party this saturday"candice asked sweetly**

**"Sorry barbies but its my b-day"lita said in an annoyed voice**

**"And so..."They asked**

**"And nothing"john replieded**

**"Ya shes hanging with us saturday"randy commented**

**"Shut up deebes"chris butted in**

**"C'mon ladies lets go"chris said offering his arms**

**"Later deebes"the 3 said **

**"I wonder why they invited you to their party"randy pondered**

**"Thanks randy"lita replied**

**"I think he ment because they hate you"john butted in**

**"I know what he ment and I wonder why they invited me to"lita said**

**"Well if you wern't hanging with us on saturday would you have gone"john questioned**

**Before lita could anwser the lunch bell rung**

**"Im so sorry guys but i promised kelly kelly i wold save her a sit in math class"lita said **

**"Ok bye"the guys said**

**"I think lita serectly wants to go"randy blurted out**

**"You and me both"john replied**

**"Trish hun whats worng"candice asked her while they were walking to the mall**

**"Candice I don't feel so good I think im gonna go home insted of going to the mall so I don't get sick for your party this saturday"trish said with a half smile**

**"Ok whateva's"candice said then yelling for her boyfriend to stop while she could catch up to him**

**Once she caught up to him he asked**

**"Wheres trish"**

**"Shes sick"Candice replied with a fake smile**

**"Is our plan ago for tomorrow"jeff asked**

**"AGG lita cant go but were still gonna embrass the hell out of trish and make me the most popular girl at river high"candice said with a smirk**

**(A/N Whats gonna happen with trish and candice and next chapter will be the party and litas birthday)**


End file.
